The objectives of this program are to train graduate students and postdoctoral fellows for a research career in academia, government research agencies, or pharmaceutical companies in the general area of cancer and viral chemotherapy. The program is designed to provide a strong biochemical, biophysical and physiological background which wilt enable the individual (1) to identify targets for the development of anticancer and antiviral drugs;(2) to design and synthesize an agent to attack the specific target;(3) to elucidate the molecular basis for the interaction;and (4) to determine specificity of action (Therapeutic Index) in cell culture and, when possible, to extend studies into appropriate animal models. To achieve these ends modern techniques of cell and molecular biology, structure biology, chemistry, biochemistry, physiology and biophysics are available for application by the trainee. The trainee will have constant exposure to a variety of research programs of the faculty, as well as to over fifty senior postdoctoral fellows who provide an additional resource for the trainees. Strong ties exist with the Yale Comprehensive Cancer Center enabling interested studies to follow clinician and scientist from a variety of other departments and disciplines at Yale including Biology, Chemistry, Pathology, Human Genetics, Medicine, Immunobiology, Physiology, Cell Biology and Neuroscience.